


Ghost of the best

by Babe_Chan



Category: Dude That's My Ghost!
Genre: Also reader is shy when meeting with new people, Character Turned Into a Ghost, Childhood Friends, Childhood Memories, Genderless You, Genderless!Reader, Genderless!You, Inspired by Music, Multi, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Paranormal, Platonic Romance, Possible Romance, Reader isn't really a fan of Billy's music, Seeing the dead, Slow Build, Spencer and the reader have known each other for years, Spirits, and stay in touch with letters to each other, but eventually warms up to them, genderless reader, reader can see Billy but just brushes it off and thinks they're crazy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-17
Updated: 2015-02-17
Packaged: 2018-03-09 03:34:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3234743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Babe_Chan/pseuds/Babe_Chan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It wasn't your ideal place to stay at, it was far too flashy for your taste, but your good friend asked you to stay at his house while you were in town. </p><p>You've known Spencer Wright, your best friend in the whole world, since you both could walk.</p><p>It's been over three years since either of you saw each other in person. Hopefully things will be back to how they used to be.</p><p>That was until you started to see the ghost hanging around Spencer, that was going to be a problem for you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ghost of the best

**Author's Note:**

> I came across a great show called "Dude, that's my ghost" and just found it to be really cute and adorkable.

"Brotato, what has got you so worked up?" Billy floated next to the brunet, who was busy cleaning up his messy room. "You're starting to freak me out a little bit."

"It's [Name]," Spencer remarked as he made his bed before moving on to the computer desk. "They're coming to stay over for a few weeks."

"Whose [Name]?" Billy raised a brow at Spencer and crossed his arms. "Why are they staying here?"

"House renovations," Spencer explained to the ghost and groaned. "We've known each since we could walk, been attached at the hip ever since."

"How come this the first time I've ever heard about them?" Billy puffed up his cheeks in a childish manner. "And them coming over means you have to run around like a total nutcase?"

"It's complicated," Spencer signed deeply and sat on his bed. "We haven't seen each other in person in years."

"So what are they like?" Billy sat next to his best friend. "I mean if they're gonna stay here I should know about them."

 

~*~ Meanwhile outside the BJC mansion ~*~

 

You looked at the address on your phone, this was right place. Spencer wasn't lying when he said that the place was huge.

The mansion made you feel uncomfortable, it was too gaudy and flashy for your taste. You preferred simple homes, sure you didn't mind fancy houses like Victorian era styled homes.

With a weak smile you walk up to the gate, pressing the button to be buzzed in, and bit your lip nervously.

 

 

"It's me, [Name]." You forced a smile and jumped at the sound of the speaker buzzing. "Hello?"

"I'll let you in." A slightly familiar said. "It's Spencer by the way."

"Hey Spencie," You smiled a little as the gate opened. "I'll be there in a sec."

 

 

You dragged your suitcase behind you and made your way up the long driveway. Spencer was already out of the house and running up to you, he had gotten taller since you saw him last.

 

"[Name]!" Spencer beamed at you before pulling you into tight hug and laughed. "I missed you, buddy!"

"I missed you too, Spencie." You let go of your suitcase handle and returned the hug. "It's been way too long."

"Look at you, you've grown up a lot." Spencer smiled widely as he let you go and grabbed your suitcase. "Let's get inside, I have so much to show you!"

"Well that's kinda what happens when you go through puberty." You gave him a little smile and glanced behind him to see a guy floating around Spencer. "Yeah...uh let's go inside. That bus ride took ages."

 

Spencer just nodded as he lead the way into the house, while he was rambling about all the places you both would have to visit as you glanced at the ghost hanging around Spencer. The ghost looked at you with a raised brow before turning his attention on Spencer.

 

"Great, just fucking peachy." You thought sarcastically and stayed close to your best friend. "Just when I thought I could get away from seeing you ghosts."

"It's feels like your friend is starting at me, broski." The ghost told Spencer as you both entered his bedroom. "Seriously, it's starting to freak me out a little bit."

 

Spencer just shot Billy a warning glare before turning around to face you, sadly you were spacing out and bumped into him.

 

"Sorry, I didn't mean to." You gave a sheepish smile and glanced around the room. "I like your room, super rad."

 "It's alright, no harm done." Spencer placed a hand on your shoulder and smiled. "Why don't you lay down for a little bit?"

"Yeah, I'm pretty exhausted from the bus ride." You yawned into your hand and had a hard time keeping your eyes opened. "Where am I sleeping?"

"I figured that you wouldn't mind sharing a bed like we used to." Spencer chuckled nervously as you just gave a shrug and sat on the bed. "That cool with you?"

"It's cool, I missed sharing a bed with you." You gave a wink as you took off your shoes and laid on the bed. "I'll take a little nap and then you can give me a grand tour of the place."

"Sounds like a plan," Spencer nodded before turning the lights off. "I'll wake you up in a few hours."

 

You just snuggled up in the blankets and started to doze off. Billy stayed behind for a moment or two before following Spencer.

 

To be continued(?)

**Author's Note:**

> I'll do more as time goes on. So what did you guys think about the first installment?


End file.
